Aurix Chapter 1
The Vuunega Chronicles: The Story of the Aurix Chapter 1: The Origins of a Galactic God is not written in your typical story format. Instead, it was written as a game to facilitate the lack of the SPORE fanbase from being able to play the game itself, as it was still in development; as such the story only would progress a short distance (elongating as the game got more complex) and ending in numerous votes. Keep in mind that the votes shown on this page have already occurred and that voting has finished thus far. If the story ever picks up however so will voting. The story ran on GameFAQS for a year and a half before the release of SPORE, at which point not enough votes came in to keep the story moving forward (There had been a set limit of 5 necessary votes before an update could be posted). The story here will be posted in the format it appeared originally on the forums (with some minor alterations, such as no longer using Earth-based taxonomy as originally appeared in the story), with the added bonus of the tally you will see below, which originated on the story's companion site, The Aurix: From the depths of GameFAQS, they emerge. *'Rounds This Chapter:' 27 *'Total Number of Rounds:' 27 *'Known Species:' Dessile, Amebo, Terror Vorm, Diatak, Loomer Vorm *'Species Made Extinct:' Dessile *'Known Offshoots Created:' Aurii, Neouii *'Offshoots Made Extinct:' Zocax Round 1: Zoca euvaris frame|''Zoca euvaris'' Classification: Zoca euvaris — "Euvaris' Zoca" Only a few million years had past since the planet's devastating encounter with a comet, totally obliterating most life on the surface, including the Zomm, a race of sapient beings that had once held dominance upon the lush sphere. But, as with all things in nature, life began anew from the few remaining organisms that had survived the catastrophe. What was once barren expanses of desert had once again begun to return to the site of flora and fauna that once had inhabited every nook and cranny. Even so, however, the species were still few and far between. Most races that had survived however had been microscopic, but the comet had left large traces of sulfur everywhere due to frequent eruptions as the planet's complaint against the agony of destruction, and just enough collected everywhere to stunt the evolutionary process in all living matter—evolution was at a standstill. However, as the aeons progressed, the sulfuric levels in many areas, especially that saturating the water, ever so slowly began to diminish. And as the sulfur levels reached near their original neutral zone, the miracle of evolution began once more. [[image:Dessile sessilia.png|frame|''Dessile sessilia'', Z. euvaris' prey.]] One of these organisms to start anew happened to be a group of single-celled pseudo-protista known as the Zoca that had survived the disaster, as many other races had, by learning to adapt to allow their sulfuric tolerance to peak. Now, however, the Zoca were faced with a choice. The star has opened up more recently, allowing for more light. The Dessiles had yet to really increase or decrease in population, but the Amebo had slightly increased. Vorm sightings had been rare lately, but they did occur. The Zoca's current diet was the Dessiles, although if they didn't increase in population, there was the possibility of starving. Possible Evolutions of the Era: A) Flagellate — Increase movement speed B) Basic Sight — Increase awareness range C) Photosynthesis — Take advantage of the sunlight rather than current animal levels D) Horned Protrusion — Allows you to pierce the Amoebas and consume them. E) Cnidocytes — Slightly ranged barbed spike used to stun predators and prey alike. Round 2: Zoca dvodia frame|''Zoca dvodia'' Classification: Zoca dvodia — "Dvodia's Zoca" Within only relatively few generations, the Zoca had already been well on their way to evolving a pair of stalk-like sensory organs, allowing them very basic sight. This had proven to be a decent choice for our Zoca, and now they could actually sense both predatory organisms as well as prey before they were right on top of one another. Because of this, the Dessiles were obviously much easier to locate, which had increased the chances of the Zoca of finding their food source, leading to an increase in their overall population. However, this had done nothing in the way of quelling the Zoca's predators, and now the Zoca could pretty much only watch on as the Amebos and Vorms descended upon them. Due to this, although the Zoca had indeed been breeding, their numbers have been kept in check, and have gone relatively unchanged in size. frame|left|''Amebo primitivus'', a predator of the [[Zoca.]] Not much had changed locally in the last several generations—The sunlight that reached the area had remained relatively the same, which had led to a noticeable increase in the population of the Dessiles. This had been kept in check by both the Zoca and the Amebos, which had been readily feeding on them now due to their population boom. This feeding frenzy of the Amebos had also lead to a population increase, which was both dangerous to the Dessiles as well as our Zoca. The Vorms also had increased, but at so minuscule a number, it was barely noticeable and had not yet become a problem. Then one day, just when it looked like the Zoca population would never grow any larger, it happened again: a genetic mutation in a few individuals allows the species new hope as it struggled to survive in this harsh oceanic environment. Possible Evolutions of the Era: A) Flagellate — Increase movement speed; slightly faster than a flagella, but less controlled. B) Advanced Cilia — Increases movement speed; slightly slower than a flagella, but more controlled. C) Photosynthesis — Take advantage of the sunlight rather than relying on current creature populations for sustenance. D) Horned Protrusion — Allows you to pierce the Amoebas and consume them. More effective at higher speeds. E) Cnidocytes — Slightly ranged barbed spike used to stun predators and prey alike. (Currently works on Amebos & Dessiles) Round 3: Zocax threshun frame|''Zocax threshun'' Classification: Zocax threshun — "Threshun's Zocax" With the Zoca's newest evolutionary leap of faith, they had gained a pointed protrusion from between their sensory stalks which allowed them to fight their enemies, the Amebos — giving way to the new Zocax lineage. With this new adaption, they were capable of piercing the Amebo's outer layer, allowing its inner cytoplasm to spill forth for the Zocax to feast upon—however, this adaption was far from perfect. Still only possessing their simple cilia as movement, the horn was used more often as a defensive tool than a predatory one, although it had helped with both. Due to this, the Zocax had successfully driven the Amoebas back a bit, and had witnessed their first decent population boom. Times had been a tad bit more relaxed—the adaptation had allowed our Zocax to fend of their main predator mostly, although they still really lacked the speed required to turn the tables on them quite yet. Dessile population had remained steady despite the frenzied attitudes of both the Amebos and Zocax against them. The Amebo numbers had stayed about the same as well, due to the somewhat ineffectiveness of the Zocax's adaptation, but at the least, quite fewer Zocax have been consumed by the Amebos. However, dark horizons would be arising soon, as the vorm population had gone unheeded, and their numbers had continued to gradually rise. Luckily, fate granted our Zocax yet another genetic mutation, and they once more got the chance to adapt to the inevitable changes to take place. Possible Evolutions of the Era: A) Flagellate — Increase movement speed; slightly faster than advanced cilia, but less controlled. B) Advanced Cilia — Increases movement speed; slightly slower than a flagella, but more controlled. C) Photosynthesis — Take advantage of the sunlight rather than relying on current creature populations for sustenance. D) Simple Jet — Take advantage of obtained chemicals for a sudden but short burst of speed. Most effective with increased speed and control. E) Cnidocytes — Slightly ranged barbed spike used to stun predators and prey alike. (Currently works on Amebos & Dessiles) F) Enlarge — Increase cellular mass, thereby growing in size and strength - speed is a necessary commodity for larger creatures. Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Stories Category:Fiction Category:Science Fiction